I'll Always Be There For You
by freeze1
Summary: A rather depressing Mimato. Mimi's world is completely falling apart. She's losing everyone that's important to her. Even Matt... [Mimato]


Untitled I'll Always Be There For You 

A/N: I really like Mimato. I just read a fanfic one day and suddenly the possibility of Mimato totally opened up for me. I wrote this…and I really, really like it. It's extremely depressing…but I really enjoy it. If u like Mimato…read this! 

Disclaimer: Digimon is property of Fox Kids. Not mind. K? Good. Very good. La. 

The air cooled my lungs, filling them with a feeling of contemptment inside my aching body. I let my long hair flow out into the grass as I layed my head back, feeling the small strands prickle at my outstretched body. 

I watched a dove circle above me, it's eyes checking the landscape below. I could just barely see the trees curl up into the sky around the edges of the field. The clouds billowed up above me, and I knew that soon it would rain. But there was no use going back yet. 

I had lived there so long. Too long. The white walls, scraped up with the beating of hand. The flat beds, the grey clothing, the ordorly fasion of day. It was just too much to bare. Nothing was the same as it had used to be. Nothing would ever be the same again. 

Days seemed to pass by like years in that place. You wake, you eat, you learn you're morning lessons, you eat lunch, you have rec time, you take time with a consouler, you eat dinner, you go to sleep. It was a daily cycle. 

I laid there, enjoying the feeling of regular clothes on my skin again. Enjoying not having to wear the grimy uniforms. Enjoying the feeling of sitting in the sun…a feeling I never seemed to get any more. 

The time here would pass quickly. All things like that do. All the small things which make you feel like you're alive inside…they all seem to die so fast. 

Why was I here anyway? I tried to figure out. Was it to get away from that place? Was it to not have to see my friends pitty? Was it to get away from life itself? Or was it just to think. To think…and to remember… 

I felt the branches brush bast me as I ran, my feet hitting the soft ground again and again, faster and faster. I felt the wind from the creature behind me, the pressure building. The sun beat down apon me from up in the sky as I ran. 

The woods seemed to grow around me as I raced. Racing…racing…I never really liked to run. But this was a whole different story. Running for no reason…I never cared for. But I wasn't just running for nothing. I was running for my life. 

Suddenly it was as if the trees had disappeared as I raced out into a clearing. I felt my feet change from running on grass to running on a dirt ground. Running was all I had to focus on…but I couldn't help but wonder…how long would it be before I couldn't run anymore? 

I didn't see it coming. Who would've? But with the speed I was racing at…it was unavoidable. My foot snapped onto a rock lying in my path. For a second…time stood still. Then I knew it was too late. I was falling. I felt my hands smack the hard earth, twisting a sheer pain through my ankle. 

"MIMI!" I pulled myself up, cringing as more pain passed through my body. I turned to see my little friend race up from behind me. "Mimi! Are you alright?" I nodded. 

"Yes Palmon," I almost cried, "I'm…I'm okay." I smiled bravely at my little Digimon. I could see the tears start to form in it's eyes. "Palmon…what's wrong?" 

"Taranamon has been destroying everything here Mimi," it said quietly. "It was really mad when you…destroyed it's temple. So it's after you. But it knows about me." I nodded, hoping that Palmon wasn't saying what I feared it was. 

"So? That means we'll have to attack it at a full assult!" I tried to sound brave but I could almost feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. 

"Mimi…" Palmon whispered, "It can't hurt me. You know it can't hurt me. It was attacked by a virus…an unstoppable virus…but that doesn't mean it isn't my brother! But Mimi…it can stop me. It has the power to send me away…where I can never reach you." I felt a lump in my throat. 

"Palmon…you don't mean…" 

"Yes Mimi. It caught me. I've been fighting it for the last little bit…I just needed to make sure you were okay. But I can't fight it any longer." 

"Palmon!" I cried. "Oh my god…please!" 

"I'm sorry Mimi," it cried, the tears forming in it's large eyes. "I have to. Please be okay. Goodbye…" I watched, horrified as a glow of light surrounded my dearest friend. Before I could blink…it was gone. 

"NO!!! PALMON!!!" I screamed, the tears flowing out of my eyes. I felt numb. My whole body felt completely numb. At that very moment, Taranamon burst out of the trees in the forest. 

"I've found you," it chuckled. I couldn't face it. I just couldn't. I turned my head to face the ground, tears still flowing from my eyes. My digimons brother…Palmon… 

"What's the matter Mimi?" It asked, a hint of glee in it's voice. Machanical glee. "Don't want to see me? Would you rather see Palmon?" I felt the rage coil up inside me as I tightened my fists. 

"Dear brother Palmon," Taranamon continued, laughing. "Now I would never hurt a family member. The digimon of the girl who destroyed my temple. But now let me see…I could destroy the girl herself and that would be…oh yes…you!" I wiped the tears away from my eyes and turned to face the horrid creature. 

"If you must," I whispered, staring it straight in the eye. Feeling my world collapse, "Then I'm ready." If it's ugly black head could have smiled, I was sure it did. But before it could attack me, a long blue beam shot out from behind me, hitting it square in the chest and stunning it for a second. 

I turned around to see MetalWarGarrurumon, it's teeth flashing. And riding on it was a boy, a boy with blond hair cut in such a ridiculous way it looked cute. The rebelious one. The protective one. 

"Matt!" I choked. He lept off his digimon, his blue eyes glinting with determination. 

"YAAAAA!!!" He screamed, sending a fist straight into Taranamons chest. Taranamon was startled and scraped Matt off, sending him back towards the ground. He landed infront of me, his stand aggressive and his fist poised and ready. I could see a trickle of blood seeping from his nose. 

"Don't you dare touch Mimi!" He screamed. "If you touch her, I'll kill you!" His voice echoed through the field. I sat there watching, my mind a blank. Matt… 

"Really?" Taranamon asked, obviously unimpressed. "After what I did to Palmon and half of this pathetic Digiworld you think that you could defeat me?" I felt more tears stain my cheeks as I watched him nod. 

"Bring. It. On." Taranamon seemed to grin again, and before I could blink it's huge fist had crashed into Matt. 

"NO!!!" I saw his body fly through the air, smashing onto a boulder. His body crumpled, his blond hair dirty and musty. 

"I told you you couldn't beat me!" Taranamon said simply. 

"But I can!" And with that MetalWarGarrurumon sprang out from behind Taranamon and attacked it furiously. I didn't even watch. I couldn't watch. But I didn't even recall how long the fight lasted. Because I was staring at my friend. 

His body was stretched out, his shirt ripped. His beautiful blue eyes were closed. Closed. No… 

I didn't know how long it took, but after a while I heard MetalWarGarrurumon say something. Something about taking Taranamon back where he belonged. And soon it was just me and Matt. I wanted to go to him. I wanted so badly to wake him up…but I couldn't bring myself to move. 

Suddenly his body twitched. His eyelids flickered, and then opened slowly. He seemed to move his hand up to his head and rub it through his golden locks. And I let all the tears fall. He quickly turned to look at me, realizing I was crying. As though nothing had happened he jumped up and raced at me, throwing his arms around me protectivly. 

"Matt…" 

"Mimi! Oh my god…Mimi!" He cried. "Mimi! Are you alright?" I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his body pressed against mine. Feeling like I was safe… 

"Palmon…" I sobbed. "I'll never see Palmon again! And then you came to save me Matt…and I thought…I thought…I thought I'd lost you too!" I felt him pull his arms around me tighter, nestling his head in my pink hair. 

"I'm here, Mimi," He whispered as he held me. "I'm okay. This was the only plan I could think up to save you." 

"Why'd you do it?" I sobbed uncontrolably. "You could have just let me die!" He shook his head. 

"Mimi…" He sighed. "You're one of my best friends. I will always come to your rescue when you need it. I'm here Mimi. I'm here for you." 

Matt. 

I remembered those days. After. Palmon… 

I felt one tear slide down my cheeks. I knew it was pointless to cry. It hadn't helped in the past. It didn't make Palmon come back. It didn't make things right. 

I picked up a dandilion between my fingers and twiddled it around. I could barely remember those days. Mimi. She had always been a cheerful girl. But she…I…had turned into something else. I would never smile. Never speak. I was as shy as a mouse, and my parents were sick of it. 

The only people in the whole world I had were my friends. Sora came by every single day, and sometimes she brought Tai along. Kari came sometimes, but never came without T.K. Izzy and Joe came together, and the newer digidestined like Yolei, Davis and Cody visited every once in a while. 

But all the while I could feel like a pair of eyes were watching me. Looking after me. And sometimes I could even see the figure who owned the eyes skip away while I was walking down the streets at night. 

Good old Matt. 

He kept his promise. He was always there for me. 

Again I felt a tear slip down my face. Always there for me… 

I hit the ground, voices screaming outside the window of the building. My mind whirled as the smoke started to seep in the windows. 

"Mom!" I cried, coughing. "Dad!" It was no use. Taranamon was a powerful apponent, and even though Matt had destroyed him…and I had destroyed his temple…one piece of the puzzle remained. 

The two pieces of his digiegg. Once they were destroyed he would disappear forever. But we had realized that too late. And now the fully digivolved MegaTaranamon was terrorizing Tokyo. 

I pulled myself to my feet as a window of my beloved house smashed. I could see the crowd racing outside, their figures blurred through my dripping eyes. I groped my way to the doorway, glad that I wouldn't have to open the door, for it was teared off. 

The night was dark, yet the city of Tokyo was shining brightly with the fire. The fire that was destroying hundreds of buildings. Hundreds of peoples lives. I pulled my way into the crowd, fighting towards somewhere where I could just hide. Where maybe I would be safe. I had no one to run with. At least I could hide alone. 

Suddenly I bumped into someone. Whoever it was, they seemed startled as their arms wrapped around me on impulse. As I looked up I found myself face to face with Matt Ishida. 

"Matt?" 

"Mimi!" Sweat trickled off his brow as he spoke. "Thank god you're alright!" Before I could say a word he had swept me off, pulling me through the crowd. I didn't pay attention to what I was doing, I just let Matt pull me, and let my feet follow. 

"Listen Mimi…" He whispered, pulling me into a crack behind a turned over truck. "You've got to help me. It's…It's T.K." He pointed to the side, and I gasped when I saw it. T.K. was sprawled on the ground, unconsious. He had a huge cut on his head, and his arm was twisted horribly. 

"Oh my god!" I whispered. "What can I do?" Matt looked at me, seeming to fight an inner battle with himself. 

"I know where the egg is," he said at last. I tried to smile. 

"That's great! Where is it?" Matt sighed as he pointed. I followed his line of vision to an old garage. The problem was, flames were shooting out of it. 

"How are we supposed to get in there?" I asked him. Then suddenly I realized something. "And what about T.K.?" Matt looked at me sadly, flicking a strand of blond hair out of his eye. 

"You can carry him, right?" He asked. 

"Yes, but…" 

"Mimi, I'm going to go in there and destroy the egg. You take T.K. and get out of here." I gasped as he turned his head to look at the ground. 

"Matt…you can't!" I cried desperatly. "You'll be killed!" 

"If that's what it takes," he whispered, pulling himself to his feet. 

"Please!" I screamed, leaping up and facing him. "Please don't leave me! I can't! I won't! I won't let you die!" He turned, looking me straight in the eye. 

"I have to Mimi," He said sternly. "Thousands will die if I don't. I have to. And you know it." I was stunned. My entire body felt like it was on ice. But it was true. I knew it. 

"Oh my god…" I burst out crying. 

"Mimi," He whispered, suddenly throwing his arms around me. I hugged him back with all my might. "I promised you once that'd I'd always be there for you. And that won't change no matter what!" I couldn't speak, just sobbed. 

"Please take care of T.K. for me Mimi," he whispered. "I'm counting on you. And…cheer up. I hate to see you sad. Goodbye, Mimi." He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. 

I saw something there that I'd never seen before. They were the same blue eyes. Those same beautiful blue eyes. Yet they had a fire inside of them. A fire which told me…that he cared. 

"Goodbye," I whispered. And with that he quickly kissed me on the cheek and jumped into the burning flames. 

I had never been the same since then. 

T.K. had ended up alright in the end…and the Kamiya's took him in. But me? 

Matt had told me he didn't like to see me upset. But during those first few days…I couldn't help it. I stayed in my room and wouldn't go out of it. Wouldn't let anyone talk to me. 

But then I appeared again. My friends…they could tell I had changed. My entire world…it was like living in a black and white memory. 

My parents thought I was mentally depressed. They thought that soon I would decide to commit suicide. So they sent me to the Deprimalige School For Girls. The place where my every move was monitered, where my every word was recorded. Where I had specialists come and talk to me every day. 

But I didn't tell them about Matt. I didn't want them to know about Matt. If they did…every day they would hound me with questions about him. Questions to painful to answer. 

My life was truly destroyed. 

I closed my eyes, feeling the grass around me. It had been two whole years since it had happened. I didn't know how much longer I could go on. 

"Mimi?" I could recognize the voice, but couldn't connect it. Maybe it was my father, whom I hadn't seen in two years. He'd tried to visit, but I'd shut him out. I didn't want him. Eventually he'd stopped trying. But now I didn't care. 

"What?" I asked, not opening my eyes to see the person. Not caring what he thought of me. 

"Are you alright?" 

"No," I answered truthfully. I didn't care if this guy thought I was nuts, but I spilled. "First Palmon, the Matt, they both left me. My friends don't come to visit much any more. Even my parents have abandoned me." 

"I've been feeling almost the same way for a while," the voice spoke after a long pause. "You see…I was in a terrible accident. I was in a coma for quite some time, and when I awoke I guess I was rambling. Doctors fixed me up, but then I was sent to some kind of assylum, thinking that I had something to do with a major turmoil in my city at the time. I only just recently got out, my friend bailed me. But for two whole years I've been alone." 

"Same for me," I whispered. "With no one to…to care." I heard him nod. 

"But I came back to my old life," he whispered. 

"Why?" I asked. "I could never do that. I just wouldn't be the same!" I didn't know who I was talking to, but it felt right. Whoever it was had gone through the same trouble as me. 

"Because I had to see someone," he answered. "My family. They hadn't seen me in a really long time, and I had been wondering for a long time whether my brother had gotten out of it alright. And a girl. She was my really good friend. I promised her I'd always be there for her…before I got in the accident. I wanted to make sure she was alright." 

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All of a sudden the voice sounded so familiar to me. It was almost as if… 

"You…are you saying you're…" I opened my eyes slowly. 

Standing infront of my was a tall boy, his blond hair oh so familiar to me. His blue eyes gleamed at me happily as his taller figure stood over me. 

"MATT!!!" I cried, jumping off the soft petals of grass and flinging myself into his arms. I felt the tears burst out of my eyes as I squeezed him, wanting never to let go. 

"Mimi…It's okay…" 

"You're alive!" I sobbed. "You're alive! I thought you were dead!" He nodded, patting my back. 

"I was talking about Digimon, and they thought I had some connection with Taranamon. They were running tests for ages. Somehow, Tai heard about it and bailed me out fast. I'm okay. I've been worrying about you and T.K. every night. I couldn't stand not knowing if you had made it out okay." 

"Matt…" I didn't know what to say. 

"We can make it all better, Mimi," he whispered. "I'll get you out of that school. I'll help you join up with your parents again. I'll find a way to get Palmon back to you again. I'll do anything for you, Mimi. I'll always be there. And that's…uh…that's because I love you." The words froze me down to the bone as I looked up to see his face. It was dripping with tears, and a scared look was spread apon it. 

"I love you too Matt," I whispered, kissing him softly. "Thank you for always being there for me. Now I realize what you meant. Wherever you go…you'll still be there for me. I'll still have you to…to love." 

"Yes Mimi," he smiled. "You'll still have me to love." 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit();


End file.
